Various garments have employed reinforcement at areas prone to additional wear or pressure. Such reinforcements need to balance competing interests such as comfort, durability, air and moisture permeability, and thermal suitability, etc. For example, an elbow pad for a garment that provides superior abrasion resistance may not provide comfort for a wearer in a warm environment in terms of seam location, thickness, permeability, etc. Garments having multiple similar layers at the elbow may provide comfort but insufficient strength and durability.
Military garments provide particular challenges due to the high performance requirements and multiple needs that must be met by each component of a garment. Military garments may also have flame or fire resistance, wicking, and/or stretchability needs for wearers in extreme environments. Military wearers may wear garments for longer durations or with other equipment atop or below, including heavy protective covering, body armor, headgear, or the like. Also, where a wearer is to be involved in shooting a rifle or the like, having a stable shooting platform at the elbow area may be desired. Therefore, having an elbow pad that is reliably located at an elbow area in a repeatable fashion and that provides a stable platform for an extended elbow holding a rifle barrel may be important to some wearers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved upper body garment, suitable for military wearers but not limited to such persons, and that meets multiple performance and wear criteria, including elbow reinforcement.